star_aurafandomcom-20200214-history
Shifters
Shifters are a race created by Mewtwo65. Their world's name is undecided, and currently 6 Shifter characters have been introduced in the roleplay. Characters * Chago * Shita * Crafa * Lokist * Mafex * Nyea Biology Shifters are insectoid, bipedal creatures. They have small but dull spikes on the front of their arms and legs. They have somewhat big fly-like eyes which varies in color with specific species, usually yellow, blue, and red. Males are black, while females are white and smaller. They also have a Flight Mode, which have 2 insect-like wings. There's also Battle Mode, where their forearms and hands change into double-edged swords. All Shifters can change their form into any size or shape, but they can't change the material of their form. Classes There are currently 5 Shifter classes, which determine what a Shifter is good at. Warrior Warrior class Shifters have more battle training and prowess than other classes, and thus the most common in Shifter armies. Warriors are commonly male, since males are stronger and tougher than females. Lurer Lurer class Shifters pose as another species to lure a target, usually the opposite gender of the Lurer, to them. Lurers are skilled at deception, and disguise as species to prey or deceive to get a goal. Most Lurers are female as they're more keen on details and personalities than males. Stalker Stalker class Shifters commonly disguise as smaller creatures to get information from conversations. They rely on stealth to get around some areas, trying to not be seen by any potential threats. There's not any prominent gender for Stalkers. Crafter Crafter class Shiters build tools and weapons for their tribe. They make anything from armor, spears, swords, and other useful tools. They're usually resourceful with materials they have. There's no prominent gender for Crafters. Feralist Feralist class Shifters commonly shift into animals to gain their physical advantages, such as more mass, certain body parts (such as a tail or horns), or easier mobility. Tribes A Shifter tribe is a civilization of Shifters founded by a Shifter of the same name. Each tribe holds different virtues. There are currently 3 main tribes in the roleplay. Sha'Kaal The Sha'Kaal tribe is led by Mafex, who holds the virtue that "Everything and everyone has a use". Shita is also a part of this tribe. Mia'Ni The Mia'Ni tribe is led by Nyea, whose virtue hasn't been finalized yet. Crafa works under her, producing any needed tools or weapons. Des'eet The Des'eet tribe's virtue hasn't been finalized yet. Chago and Lokist are members of the Des'eet tribe. Pas'eev The Pas'eev tribe is a minor tribe, holding the virtue "No one deserves violence". They don't use any weapons or do any fighting, so they allow other tribes, like the Sha'Kaal tribe, to conquer them with minimum resistance. Trivia * The idea of Shifters is similar to MLP's Changelings; both shape shifting insect-like beings. * Any part of a Shifter can be harmed, even if they shift into a creature with a body part that doesn't have nerves, such as something with antlers or hair. This makes Crafters a rather important class as they can make armor or shields. Category:Race Category:Shifter